Nail Polish
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "Essentials? Sakura, be rational. Water, food, shelter, cloth...—" He paused to plaster on his typical, smug smirk. "Well, not clothing—...those are essentials."


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_Dedication: Extraordinaire, Neon Genesis, puRpLebLuSh017_

I mean seriously, have you READ their stories?

* * *

**CAN I SAY: THE BIBLE OF NAIL POLISH?**

...

...

(nope.)

...

...

(Woe.)

...

(but, i still will.)

_..._

_..._

(ONLY SEVEN?!)

_..._

_sea lettuce (ew, please) green. blind your ex to death pink. stab me in the eye because i love you blue. i like lemon drops because they're absolutely delectable and delicious yellow. sliced niblets of sunset (über cheesy, amirite or amirite?) orange. fire trucks are bad, because that means there is a fire red. dude purple is totally not a homosexual color to like (cuz, seriously, who uses the word purple when there is one like) fuchsia._

_..._

(Duh. Seven days of the week.)

_..._

_..._

-&-

**THE SUPER-FANTABULO-SEXUAL BIBLE OF (NOT COVERING UGLY COLORS) NAIL POLISH. (VOL. I)**

_..._

_..._

...

_._ **t**a**n.o**f_f-wh_it**e**.b_r__**ow**_n_.b_**eig**_e_—

"Well, yeah...—Wait! No." Sakura concluded, furrowing her brow and wrinkling her nose in confusion. "I mean, like, UGH!"

"Exactly."

"—NO! Nononono! Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you're not understanding my situation here."

With a blasé expression plastered on his face, Sasuke burrowed his head further into the pillow. Not caring to hear more of Sakura's pointless rants, Sasuke tried to hint the idea he wanted her to _shut up_.

"Am I supposed to care?"

"YES!" Sakura screamed, a glare was flashed at the Uchiha's buried head. "Like, look." She paused to make a greater emphasis on the situation, by stealing Sasuke's pillow and shoving her fingers in Sasuke's face.

"LOOK! IT'S ALREADY CHIPPING!" Sakura screamed in anguish. "I just put it on yesterday!"

"So what?" Sasuke shrugged.

"_So what_?" Sakura snapped, "Nail polish is supposed to be some ever-lasting, flamboyant goodness Sasuke. Not this—" (More emphasis on the nails.) "—Beaver chipping, ugly...—no, wait. They're still like super pretty and pink..."

"Sakura, shut up."

"...They're all, EW and totally unfabulous—if I ignore their undeniably _gorgeous_ color...—" She peeled her fingers back from Sasuke's face to examine them more closely. "—Dude, I'm like a _goddess_ with my color choices. Don't you think, Sasuke?"

"Whatever you say." Sasuke muttered as he stared blankly at a small cut on his right hand.

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna buy some more of that color."

She followed by shoving the bottle of _Blind Your Ex to Death Pink _nail polish into the hand he was examining, while her left hand clamped around the small bottle of _Sea Lettuce Green_.

"You just said you hated it." Sasuke reminded, his eyes averted to Sakura when she drew in a sharp gulp of air.

"Um. _What_?" Sakura gasped in horror. "I TOTALLY DID NOT!"

"Whatever."

"SASUKE! I think I haven't explained enough of this to you." Sakura bellowed, grabbing the giant box of unorganized nail polishes.

Quickly giving a small sigh of adoration to the many colors, Sakura set the box on Sasuke's bed.

"Don't."

She lifted up the first one. "What color is this, Sasuke?"

He merely rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

"SASUKE!"

"Blue." He deadpanned.

"NOOO!!" Sakura screamed. She looked at him with utter disgust; to be more precise, she looked like she was about to shank him with the bottle's brush. "Sasuke, listen very carefully. This is not _just _blue. This is _Stab Me In the Eye Because I Love You Blue_. Get it right!"

"I'm done." Sasuke stated phlegmatically. It was one of those, "Drop it or else."

Sakura gave a small, "Hmph!" and stole pink back from Sasuke. "FINE, BE THAT WAY!"

"Sakura." Sasuke sneered, his tone hid a secret warning.

"Sasuke...By the end of this week, you better know everything about nail polish or _I'm done_."

"Of course." He remarked snidely, his disbelief blatantly obvious.

"Like, seriously Sasuke. I can't be with a man who knows nothing about one of the essentials of life."

He scoffed, "Essentials? Sakura, be rational. Water, food, shelter, cloth...—" He paused to plaster on his typical, smug smirk. "Well, not clothing—..._those_ are essentials."

Sakura snorted and then shook her head furiously. Standing up with one of her usual "matter-of-factly" stances—her hands on her hips, a fierce, emerald glare, and her chest heavily heaving up and down—she left the box on the bed. "Sasuke Uchiha, study these _very _thoroughly."

"Don't be stupid Sakura."

"Life isn't just a bunch of blacks and whites Sasuke...nor is it beiges and tans and off-whites and browns."

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(HLP! HLP! HLP—!?)_

Sasuke cocked a brow.

"And why might that be?"

"Simple. Those are the ugly colors in the poop rainbow."

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"_Right_."

* * *

_._ _s_e**a l**e_t_**tu**_**c**__e g__**r**_**e**_e_**n**—

First, a cry: "OW!"

A pregnant silence followed.

Then, a whine: "SASUKE!"

"Sakura, I told you not to fall."

The pink-headed girl sat on her buttocks, mouth agape. "Um. Like seriously, Sasuke. Do you really think that I would take off _these _beauties?" Sakura shot her feet up off of the cement to flaunt off her new DnG Strappy (Green) Stilettos, courtesy of said boy.

Sasuke exhaled deeply.

Sakura waved her right hand in the air, waiting for her _oh-so-Prince-Charming_ to help her up to her feet. Reluctantly, Sasuke walked up and grabbed her hand. An agitated expression remained on his face, a deep frown on his thin lips, and a glare was sent in Sakura's direction.

"I'm surprised your face hasn't gotten stuck like that yet." Sakura snickered.

Sasuke scowled, "You're annoying."

"You really know how to capture a woman's heart." Sakura mocked, her fingers entwining with his.

In a swift motion, the Uchiha sprang her up with a single tug. Sakura's body crash into his.

"I know." He muttered, the corner of his lip quirking the slightest

Sakura gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and buried her head into the nape of his neck. "I'm done here."

"We _just _got here." He hissed, poking her on the forehead. "I didn't just spend 3 _hours _driving, to leave in 5 minutes."

"But, BUT...—!" Sakura gasped. Her eyes darted in all directions.

"SASUKE, LOOK!" Sakura jumped with excitement and escaped the Uchiha's grasp. The girl ran about 10 feet ahead of him until she clumsily tripped on a pebble.

"OW!"

"Tch. Idiot."

"SASUKE!" She whined. She bit her lip and massaged her ankle.

With another sigh escaping his parched, attenuate lips, Sasuke began his trek over to the fall girl. "...Hn?"

"I need your shoes."

"_What_?"

"Let me wear your shoes, Sasuke."

"No."

"SASUKE!"

Said boy began walking away. "You're on your own."

A small and enticing whisper escaped from her plump, blood-red lips, "Please...?"

The boy's head tilted the slightest degree over his left shoulder, giving her an apathetic look. A frown slowly plastered onto his thin lips, while his peeved expression remained.

He then caught sight of Sakura's infamous, puppy dog eyes. A long pause hovered, while Sasuke fought on what to do.

Sasuke snorted, "No."

Another gasp.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke muttered, noticing the growing stares.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!"

People were beginning to point and whisper.

"Stop making a scene."

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME—asdfghjkl..!"

Sasuke crouched down, bent at the knees, and clamped a hand over her mouth. With his free hand, he began untying his right shoe's string. The high-tempered girl had already slanted her eyes, apparently oblivious to Sasuke's compliance. Shooting out her tongue, she began sliding it over the hand obstructing her speech.

A disgusted look appeared on Sasuke's scrunched up face when he felt something warm and (dude, just freakin' ew) _awkward_, press against his naked hand.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in pure abhorrence.

"SASUKE!"

(children crying in the background, mothers and fathers cursing teenagers, middle-aged horndogs ready to jump the children.)

Sasuke stood up with apparent repulsion and stalked off in the opposite direction. He sent deathly glares to all the watching bystanders and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard it:

"I'M NOT WEARING ANY PANTIES TODAY!"

It was shouted.

_Shouted_.

In an AQUARIUM with—

(innocent children, no-so-happy killer whales, nonchalantly laughing narwhals, easily-disgusted mothers and fathers, and middle-aged perverts jumping at the opportunity...)

—an enclosed area. So guess what.

That reverberated off the walls, that echoed in the halls, and those waddling penguins could probably hear it too.

Sasuke let a low grunt hitch in his throat and began walking back. The last thing he needed was a bunch of those receding hairline, middle-aged, candy-offering men offering _her _candy (because, who _wouldn't _accept free candy, like seriously).

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(twtch. sgh. smrk_—_)_

"Thank you Sasuke."

A long sigh of frustration and annoyance came and eventually a"Whatever."

Sakura placed her _Sea Lettuce Green_ fingernails on Sasuke's pale cheeks and smiled. "You're _totally_ my Prince Charming."

A grunt in reply: "Hn."

Sakura placed a hesitant, chaste kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"Now..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the slightest curiosity on what she could _possibly_ want now.

"...wear _my _shoes."

* * *

. _b_**l**i_n__**d**_ **yo**u_r e__**x**_ **t**_o d_**ea**_t_**h pin**k—

"Sasuke... I'm pregnant."

A few moments passed for those words to sink in.

_..._

_..._

_(..thmp—)_

_..._

"_WHAT_?!"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(knck. knck. knck_—)

A low growl escaped from Sasuke's throat. "Open the door Sakura."

Behind the large, oak door a scream of anguish retorted: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"I already apologized."

"A GRUNT IS NOT AN APOLOGY!"

"Hn."

Mt. Sakura erupted. "BASTARD!"

"Whatever."

"WE CAN'T HAVE RELATIONSHIP, IF YOU REACT LIKE THAT!"

A depression formed in Sasuke's forehead and his eyes narrowed to small slits. Frowning in disapproval at Sakura's whiny, childish antics he sneered, "You _lied _that you were pregnant."

A pause greeted the Uchiha.

"WELL, WHAT IF I ACTUALLY WAS?!"

A long pause came, while Sasuke thought about how to reply. What if Sakura was pregnant...?

"I'd be fucking pissed."

The door slammed open, shuddering the whole—

(really, Sakura _loved _to make a scene)

—ice cream store.

"IT'S OVER SASUKE!"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(frwn. shk hd. sgh_—)

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, "You do understand: _we haven't had sex yet_, right?"

Sakura was in pique, her lips formed into the shape of an 'o' and she wrinkled her nose. "...Oh yeah."

"So if you were pregnant..."

Sakura pursed her lips, tapping her _Blind Your Ex to Death Pink_ fingernail on the circular table.

"...I'd be _pissed_."

A worried expression was forming onto her small face, her fingers tapping in an unsystematic pattern.

"Um..." Sakura fumbled for her words.

Sasuke almost found his teeth grinding against each other when he watched Sakura's appearance continuing to remain in upheaval.

"Are you...—?"

"Am I what, Sasuke?" Sakura drawled, a facade appearing—her typical radiant smile forming, the flickering of her long, black eyelashes, and a hand scratching her head (and no, _not_ because of dandruff, ew).

Sasuke etched the next word. It slowly slithered off his tongue, the anticipation could compare to acid dripping onto his -_ehem_-, coughing he finally managed to get it out.

"—pregnant?"

Sakura's right eyebrow rose, her smile was faltering, and her nose twitched. Narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles, she gave the Uchiha a heinous glare.

"Do you think I'm _fat_?!"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(thmp...? thmp...? thmp...—?)_

The cashier rung up the last of the remaining items and pressed the few buttons.

"Credit or Debit?"

Sasuke sighed, "How much is it?"

A lengthy, loud cough originated from the man's throat; he set the last pair of sunglasses into the small, black silk casing, and placed it into the large plastic bag (which by the way, was set next to the other 11 bags).

"1,439.07."

Thank God he was the heir of a (extremely. extremely. extremely. EMPHASIS!) wealthy clan.

Sakura _loved _her name brands.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the cashier. Reluctantly the Uchiha handed him the card.

"Credit."

* * *

. **s**t_**a**__b m__**e i**_**n** t**he **_e_**y**e b_ec__**a**_**us**e _i l_**ov**e _y_**ou b**_l_u_**e**_—

The Uchiha read the words in a monotonous tone, while the class continuing to listen. (fan)Girl's gazed dreamily upon his lips opening ever so slowly, drawling each syllable. "—...Eyes scintillating soul..." Sasuke would enter an awkward cough (really, Sasuke reading _poetry_?).

"...there lie perdus..."

"Are you dyslexic?" A silver-haired teacher, Kakashi, lazily questioned behind his small, orange book.

Sasuke scowled and cast a glare to the teacher.

"...three eloquent words oft uttered in the hearing...—"

**BAM!**

(enter a pissed, smoke bellowing from the nose, and foaming at the mouth Sakura.)

"SASUKE!" She screamed in rage, "WHAT THE _HELL_?"

"Excuse me." Kakashi mutely spoke, truth be told—he'd rather watch a ridiculous, lover's spat than listen to Sasuke's illiterate poetry-reading skills anyday.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER READ _ME_ POETRY?!" She bellowed, now placing her hands defiantly on her hips.

He scoffed, as his anger continued to rise.

(she just _sent the door flying _to his _class_.)

"Tch, why should I?"

"Excuseeeeee me."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Excuseeeeee meeeeee." Kakashi coughed again, flipping another page in his book.

"Sakura..." Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "..._go away_."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Sakura's head flipped in the direction of the teacher, fire ablaze in her eyes. "_WHAT_?!"

"Come here." Kakashi demanded, he lazily waved his book towards him, gesturing Sakura in that direction.

Sakura followed his instructions, her hands remaining on her hips and the dignified look still present on her face.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(whspr. whspr. whspr—)_

"Sasuke...knowing you, you'll probably get rid of _both _of them in a second. But, I say you GO FOR IT! KEEP THEM! LURVEEEEE ONE ANOTHER WITH...—(oh wait...you already did that.)—(cough)—...never mind."

Kakashi gave the Uchiha one of those "_I know what you did last summer_" grins and bid his student farewell.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(wtf?! wtf?! wtf—?!)_

Sasuke Uchiha is therefore _dragged _out of class.

"What the _hell _did you tell him?"

She quirked her lips into a small smile, winked her right eye, and formed a V-sign with her left hand. Giggling she finally replied, "That you were accompanying me to my abortion (er...which _you_ demanded I get)."

"Fucking Christ, Sakura..!" Sasuke sneered, his tone lingering as he tried to determine what to say next.

Sakura turned around, her hands delving into her backpack—

_(Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke...)_

—"Aha!" Sakura grinned, a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Turning around, she held the blue ceramic she made for him—

_(...do you know...)_

"You're so goddamn annoying...—"

—for their third anniversary.

"—I want you _out _of my life."

_(...how much I love you?)_

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(shttr. shttr. shttr—)_

The sound of shattering clay echoed throughout the school's hallway.

The note attached to the paper slowly drifting in the air, for the school door was now open—

—as a girl ran for her life.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(scrt. scrt. scrt_—)

_If worst comes to worst, and I had to like totally lose an eye or hand or something to stay with you...or...—NO WAIT! Eh... _

_Crap. _

_If you ever went blind and you could get like an eye transplant or deaf and you could get like an ear transplant...or...something..?_

_Well, I'd totally donate my eyes or ears or whatever for you. (smileyface. smileyface. smileyface.)_

_Cuz, ya'know. That's how much you mean to me. (Even though green eyes definitely wouldn't work for you and my ears aren't ginormous like yours.)_

_So, Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

_Do you understand how much I love you_—_?_

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(hmsxl. hmsxl. hmsxl_—)

Outside of her window, midnight and pouring down rain.

A single boy stood there, his onyx eyes looking up to small window and a pissed look plastered on his face.

A sigh escaped through his thin lips and he finally began:

"Your clear eye is the one absolutely beautiful thing..."

(gag.)

"...I want to fill it with color and ducks,"

(choke.)

"The zoo of the new..."

(cough.)

The Uchiha took another breath.

"Sasuke..." The voice originated from the side, trailing off with its secret tone.

Raising an eyebrow, said boy glanced to the voice's owner.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm...—"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(sml. blsh. grn—)_

—_I love you with all my heart._

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(k. thx. bai—)_

"—...hn."

The last thing he saw was that stupid _Stab Me in the Eye Because I Love You Blue _color on her nails—

—and then he was gone.

* * *

. **i** l**i**_**k**__e le_**m**o**n** **d**_**r**__op_**s** b_e__**c**_**au**s**e th**_**e**__y'__**r**_**e ab**so_**l**__u__**tel**_y **d**e**l**_**e**__ct__**a**_**bl**e _a_**nd deli**_ci_ou_s_ **y**_**el**_**l**o**w**—

"What is it?"

Sasuke sighed and shoved the box into her hands, his fingers grazing against her _I Like Lemon Drops Because They're Absolutely Delectable and Delicious Yellow_ fingernails.

"Just open it, Sakura."

Emerald eyes gave a suspicious gaze at the boy and she set the box on the table. "Alright."

Sakura's fingers fumbled ungracefully over the red bow until it was fully untied. Setting down the piece of ribbon, she started on the creme colored paper.

In front of her was a small, cardboard box, the lid taped shut. She shot a glance towards Sasuke, who remained impassive to her confused look.

"You like complicating things, don't you?" Sakura grinned, a half-hearted giggle was present as well.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes, ignoring his typical grunt. Grabbing her car keys, she slit at all the edges until the lid was easily removable.

Taking her time (which Sasuke crossed his arms at), Sakura set down the box and removed the lid.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(plx. &. thx—)_

"_HEY!" Sakura screamed, pointing at a boy who was sitting in the corner of a room. His hands were rummaging through a box of crayons, touching every color, eying it carefully, then placing it against the piece of paper._

_The boy simply ignored the fuming girl and continued with his coloring._

"_HEY YOU!" Sakura growled, stomping directly up to the raven-haired boy, "THOSE ARE MINE!"_

_His deep, onyx eyes look up at her apathetically._

"_Shut up, Pinky."_

_Sakura stood agape, "__**Excuse me**__?"_

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(shk. shk. shk—)_

Sakura bit her lip, as her hand inside the box finally came into contact with a small, slim object. Letting out a sigh, one filled with hesitation and anticipation, she finally began contracting her arm back. Emerald green eyes caught the glimpse of a growing, shadowed silhouette.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(brk. brk. brk—)_

"_YOU LOSER," Sasuke bellowed in terror, "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"_

_A triumphant grin was plastered on the small roseate-headed girl's face. She collected her crayons in a swift motion and stomped off in the opposite direction. _

_The Uchiha sat in the corner, tears stinging at the sides of his obsidian orbs, and vermilion blood staining his hands and pouring a waterfall out of his nose. _

_His trembling lips finally gave up on holding in his cry of pain:_

"_TEACHER!" _

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(rmmbr. rmmbr. rmmbr—)_

His lips didn't move, his stance didn't falter, his face remained stoic, and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

Sakura hadn't moved from her position, her eyes still examining a small yellow object. Biting her lip, she then let her eyes fall upon Sasuke.

She didn't speak a single word, but continued to stare at him—numerous emotions were held in the green pools.

In the dead silence, the unspoken meaning of his words were there.

"Sakura..."

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(gly. yllw. cryn.—)_

_The boy examined his new, yellow colored crayon._

"_I'm sorry." Sakura grimaced, biting her lip. "I didn't mean to break your nose (just massively bruise it)."_

_"You're so annoying."_ _H__e tilted his head at the girl. "I hate yellow." _

"_...__**Excuse me**__?"_

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(hllo. frgttn. mmrs—)_

"...Thank you."

Sakura trembled, holding the small, yellow crayon.

* * *

. **sl**_i_c_e__**d **_n_**i**__b_**let**s o**f** _s_**u**_n__**s**_**et** o**r**_**a**__n__**g**_e—

"How do I look?"

Sasuke raised a brow, a placid expression remaining. Without removing his eyes from his piece of paper, the Uchiha gave a simple grunt and nod.

"Sasuke..." Her tone was acid.

"Hn?"

"_How do I look?_"

Sasuke raised his eyes from the piece of paper. "Fine, whatever."

"Seriously Sasuke, you totally need to grow a libido."

Nonchalantly, Sasuke waved her off. "Shut up, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and pushed aside his remark. "Well, I'm off! Ino and I are going to hang out at that new place downtown."

"Whatever."

At the corner of his eyes, he saw that bright, neon _Sliced Niblets of Sunset Orange_ fade into the dark hallway.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(dnc. drnk. drgs—)_

"Hey, hun'." The man drawled from behind her. His breath was warm against the back of her neck and his body was grinding up against hers in beat with the upbeat music.

In front of her, her blond-haired friend, Ino, was flailing her arms in the air. A dazzling smile was placed on the girl's face and her sapphire eyes brighted as she sent the silly string in all directions.

Sheepishly grinning, Sakura lowered her eyes to evade the blinding strobe light. She then scraped her orange, glowing (cuz, who can resist glow-in-the-dark nail polish, fer seriously?) fingernails against her pocket—missing a few times, until her hand finally managed to dive in.

"Here, here!" Sakura sung over the loud techno. Ino shot out her hand and waited for Sakura to drop the item.

Ino smiled, "Babe, I love you!" She then took the small pill between her forefingers and stuck it on her tongue. Taking her free hand, she ruffled Sakura's rainbow locks (courtesy of _not_-crappy, spray-in hair dye).

Sakura laughed.

"We seriously need to come down here more often!" Ino screamed, dragging Sakura towards the bar.

Glazed, emerald eyes stared at the beaded doorway, "INO!" Sakura yelled in excitement, "Look, look, look!"

(a unicorn, covered in fairy dust and sparkles and five naked men with six packs dancing behind it.)

Ino turned her attention to where Sakura was pointing and laughed.

"Hey girl, hey!"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(rng. rng. rng—)_

Sasuke set his pencil down and looked at the clock. Running a hand through his raven locks, a sigh of exhaustion escaped his lips. School projects were _hell_.

Standing up, he tossed his backpack onto the chair he was previously sitting in and walked towards the bed. The last thing he wanted to do was to—

**RING! RING! RING!**

—stay up even longer.

"_Did you let Sakura go?" _

"What?" Sasuke asked, his tone heavily annoyed.

"_With Ino, you made her stay with you, right?" _

"Shikamaru?"

"_Are you with Sakura and Ino?" _

"Why the hell would I be with _them_?"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(dnc. drnk. drgs. II_—_)_

"Inoooo!" Sakura moaned.

Ino giggled and shot her bubble gun towards the high ceiling. "Saaa-kuuu-raaa!"

Sakura dreamily stumbled towards the center of the club once again, to where a large, square pool was. "Hey, hey, Ino!" Sakura clumsily gestured the blond over.

Ino took a moment to muse. "What would happen if we jumped in there...—?"

Sakura had already grabbed Ino's hand and made a quick jump towards the crystal, color-changing water.

"AH!" Ino screamed, her head arising to the surface.

Sakura laughed and splashed the (currently) orange water at the blond, which resulted in her getting flicked in the forehead.

Sakura's ears perked when she heard innumerable splashes join in. Giggling, Sakura pushed Ino to the side, the water was continually moving from the many people joining them.

Sakura rose her hands and began dancing again with Ino. Swaying their hips, they began grinding against the countless bodies that were pressed against them.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(srch. srch. srch—)_

With a scowl plastered on his lips, the Uchiha entered the neon, flashing club with an peeved Shikamaru.

"Wherever they are, they're probably together..." Shikamaru noted to Sasuke, leading the way.

Sasuke rose a brow at the scene before him.

(bubbles. foam. strobe lights. balloons. silly string. techno. grinding. discarded garments.)

"...and probably dancing."

Sasuke merely grunted and slanted his eyes.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(dnc. drnk. drgs. III—)_

Sakura let out a gasp of shock when she felt someone grab her by the hips, successfully closing any gap that had previously been between them. She followed by blushing and finally grinding up against the man.

She felt his breath slowly trickle down the back of her already wet neck, his hands trailing up and down her sides, and his lips finally connecting with the nape of her neck.

Moaning, she reached behind her and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"Ready to go home...—?"

"Mmm..." Sakura groggily mustered through her raspy breaths.

Their clothes clung tightly to their skin as the man tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"—...Sakura."

Abruptly, she felt herself spun around facing half-lidded, onyx eyes and a frown of disapproval.

"Hellooo..." Sakura drawled, "...Mr. Gorgeous."

Sakura placed her cold hands against his pale cheeks. Pulling him down, she hungrily pressed her lips against his.

(the taste of multiple cocktailed drinks lingering in her mouth and the glaze of film that covered her opaque eyes beginning to intensify.)

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(slp. slp. slp—)_

Sasuke slouched against the wall and sighed. As he continued to watch her sleeping form snuggle even deeper into his beds covers, he spared a single glance to the drugs that were splayed out of her open purse. The Uchiha then raised the pads of his forefingers to his head and began massaging his temples.

"Tch."

(the soft mewl of his name that passing her slightly parted, glossed lips.)

"Annoying."

* * *

. **fi**_r__**e t**_**r**u**ck**_s _a_r_**e ba**d, _**b**__e_**ca**_u_**s**e _t__**h**__a_**t m**_**ea**__n_**s t**h**e**_**r**__e_ **i**s **a** _f__**i**_**re r**_e_**d**—

"Darling, no matter _how _persistent you may be about how much you _love _me...—"

The Uchiha scoffed and looked at her like she was an idiot. Sakura smacked him on the back of his head while a guttural warning reverberated in her throat.

"Shut up."

He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"—_anyways_, like I was saying..." She let a pause drift for a moment as she looks Sasuke up and down." ...double butt—"

"_What_?"

"You have two butts!" Sakura grinned, one finger pointing to his hair and one to his pants.

Sasuke didn't respond, his way of showing her he was irritable (which she was apparently _oblivious _to).

"—_ANYWAYS_, I was saying: My mom's out of town, so I gotta hold down the fort!" Sakura grinned sheepishly, throwing her fist in the air. "Shannaro!"

Sasuke let out a snort, "She trusted _you _with a house?"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(chf. Skr. cks—!)_

"OK!" Sakura slapped her hands together, trying to boost her self confidence. She glanced at the cardboard box then at the microwave. "Um..."

Sighing, Sakura took the box and unfolded the TV dinner's directions. "Place in microwave, REMOVE LID, poke holes... 4 minutes.. stir potatoes... stir... minutes...microwave... poke holes..?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Like seriously, why do they have to make this so complex to cook a stupid dinner?"

She took out the box.

"Alright..." Sakura bit her lip. "Place in microwave...—NO WAIT! Poke holes. YES! Poke...dem...holes." Sakura giggled, poking holes into the lid.

"Dude, this thing looks freakin' scrumptious."

(macoroni. beef. corn...yummy?)

"Next...?" She pressed her _Fire Trucks Are Bad, Because That Means There is a Fire Red_ forefinger against her bottom lip and wrinkled her nose. "Um... RIGHT!"

"Place in microwave."

She placed the flimsy material inside the microwave.

"four...something....four...forty-four? No, wait that's _way_ too long...four... FOURTEEN!" Sakura followed her directions, pressing the 'one' and then the 'four' button on the appliance.

"Now..!"

Sakura clapped her hands together.

"To wait."

The light flashed on and the turntable began spinning.

"That was _epic_..." Sakura mumbled to herself, hopping over the black couch and turning on the television. "...I'm such a _beast_."

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(phn. cll. prblm—)_

"_Um. Like, seriously...AHHH—SASUKE!!!!" _

"Ugh...—What?"

"_HELP MEEEEE!" _

"Where—"

"_MY HOUSE—...."_

"Sakura—?"

"_!!!"_

"Sakura?"

"_SASUKEEEEE—!" _

The line went dead.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(ssk. th. frmn—)_

"You _idiot_." Sasuke growled, prying the girl's arms off from around his neck.

Sakura pouted and looked up at the boy with her shiny, emerald eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"_Shut up_."

"Sasukeeeeee..."

"Shut up, _now_."

"Sasukeeeeee—"

The Uchiha pressed his lips against hers for the shortest second.

He almost got his hopes up, when Sakura was silen—

(never mind.)

"—next time you come...try being shirtless and wearing a fireman hat."

* * *

. d**ud**_e...p_**u**r**p**l_**e**_—

"Sasuke, do you think it's gay to like purple?"

"I don't care, Sakura."

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"SASUKE!"

"Hn...—"

"What's _your _favorite color?"

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(Ssk's. fvrt. clr—)_

"I don't have one."

"It's purple, isn't it?" Sakura grinned. "You probably take after Orochimaru-sensei, with the whole long, black hair, pale features, afternoon tutoring sessions—"

"That was _one _time and _no._"

"I'm pretty sure you two did the dirty on Kakashi-sensei's desk..." Sakura mused. "...maybe you even got some idea's from that porno in Kaka-sensei's drawer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored her.

Furrowing her brows, Sakura grinned. "It's pink isn't it? The blatant beauty of my radiant (and undeniably gorgeous) hair must have rubbed off on you."

"Actually, yes." Sasuke nodded.

"..."

Sakura blinked a few times.

"...WHAT?!"

Sasuke shrugged, "If I have to see some obnoxious pink all day, everyday—value my choice or not—I'm going to have to say obviously; since, that's the only _actual_ color I see most of the time."

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Happy?"

"So..." Slanting her eyes, Sakura intensified the conversation. "...if you add the color of TOO many of your shirts, AKA _blue_,with that undeniably stunning _pink..._—you get _purple_!"

Sasuke groaned.

"PURPLE IS SASUKE'S FAVORITE COLOR!"

"You're _so _annoying."

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(hppy. prpl. dy—)_

"Sakura..."

"Don't you like it?" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke blinked a few more times.

"What _is _it?"

"Um...like, in all seriousness Sasuke, it's freakin' purple nail polish."

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(th. prpl. sml—)_

"Idiot..."

Sasuke gave her a half-hearted, crooked-smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "_Excuse me_..—?"

"_Dude_...—" Sasuke breathed.

She flashed her radiant smile and her emerald eyes brightened ten-fold, before she finally brought him into a passionate kiss.

"—_Purple_."

* * *

. **black**._white_—

"Sasuke, you are totally better than... I dunno..." Sakura gasped, "...TUXEDO MASK!"

"Tch." A smug smirk was plastered on the Uchiha's face. "When _wasn't_ I?"

"At least you know all the colors now." Sakura snorted.

Sasuke ignored her comment.

"Hey! That means I can stay with you!" Sakura laughed, patting him lightly on the head.

Glaring at her, Sasuke's hand shot out grabbing her forearm.

"Now, you have to learn mine." Sasuke hissed, hovering over her. Lowering his head, he swiftly swooped down placing a kiss on her lips.

_..._

_-&-_

_..._

_(kss! kss! kss—!)_

Sakura led them backwards, both tumbling gracelessly onto the (Tempur-Pedic FTW) bed—

(the bottles of _green, pink, blue, yellow, orange, red,_ and _purple_ nail polish softly dropped onto the wooden flooring with a small 'thud'.)

—yet, never once did their lips part.

* * *

. _o_**wa**r_i_—

* * *

**A/N: **This was unbelievably fun writing. I don't even think I can explain how entertaining this was to imagine. C: amirite or amirite?

**Reviews make me write :)**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
